battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Everyone and Firey
This page lists the interactions Firey had with everyone. Book In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Firey joked about Book with the line "I thought you were always well read!" Book was angered by this joke, as she snatched the freeze juice from Gelatin's hand and froze Firey with it. The joke was also later passed to Tennis Ball and Gelatin. Status: Minor Enemies Cheese Orb In Hurtful!, when Leafy and Firey saw Cheese Orb sliced by Announcer in quarters, devastated Firey said that Cheese Orb was his friend. Status: Minor Friends David In Reveal Novum, David defeated Firey in the first round of the staring contest. In Gardening Hero, after David's elimination, Leafy and Firey was safe to gossip about his strange personality and species. Status: Neutral/One-sided enemies (On Firey's side) Flower In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Flower pushed five contestants off the balance beam, one of which was Firey. Which also extinguished Firey touching water. In Don't Pierce My Flesh, he startled Flower by questioning her about a bug that was standing next to her, which caused Flower to smash the bug and the bridge they were standing on. In Hurtful! , was threatened if he doesn't help [[Flower], he'll be extinguished. When Firey fell off the pole leading to the exit but managed to survive in the lava, he was extinguished by her. In Return of the Hang Glider, Flower destroyed all Recovery Centers, one of which was Firey's. Status: Enemies Leafy In Bowling, Now with Explosions!, Firey minus Leafy's points because she minus his points. In Rescission, after Firey disintegrated from the emergency button, Leafy told Pencil, "Pencil, don't tell me you just killed Firey!". In Gardening Hero , Leafy and Firey we're known to make a friendship with each other (also known to have love interest). In Return of the Hang Glider, Firey excluded Leafy to enter Dream Island. As a result, when Leafy tried included herself in Dream Island, everyone put the blame on Leafy for stealing Dream Island (when that was not she was meant to do). Fortunately, Firey saved Leafy before she gets crushed by Flower's Announcer Pressure, which how their friendship ended. In Get in the Van, it happened sadly that Firey didn't remember his friend Leafy. Consequently, Gelatin smashed Leafy with a hammer. Status: Friends (love interests) Pencil In Rescission, Pencil was angry at Firey because he disintegrated Bubble with his Emergency Button, so she disintegrated Firey with the same Emergency Button. Status: Neutral/Minor Enemies Puffball In The long-lost Yoyle City, when Puffball remembered she won the prize twice in a row, she decide to have her team up for elimination believing she'll win the prize like she always did; she let Firey die first. Status: Neutral Rocky When Rocky barfed at Firey in Lofty, Firey mentioned that he has "some serious barfing issues". He also barfed his vomit at Firey Speaker Box. Which Firey slapped Rocky in Don't Pierce My Flesh. Status: Minor Enemies Category:Interaction Pages Category:Firey